Unlimited
by Kato Banko
Summary: Ren se encuentra herido despues de negarse a buscar el grano de arroz y ser golpeado por el padre de Yoh, quien podra calmarlo despues de semejante derrota?


Holaaa n.n estoy aki de nuevo para dejar otro BxR nwn creo ke todos los fics se parecen bastante ya ke siempre es un lemon de la misma pareja pero ya pensare en como hacer para ke se cree una situacion distinta porke no dejare esta pareja uwuUUU jamas...ah,otras cosa, kise comenzar el fic con dialogos por lo mismo, para hacerlo distinto a los demas, no es ke este cortado ni nada asi XD espero ke les guste :3

**Unlimited**

-A...ay!-gritó Ren, con pequeñas lágrimas a punto de escaparse de sus ojos-Bason, estoy cansado

-Está bien-y de inmediato el espíritu se detuvo, se sentó y abrazó a su amo para dejarlo descansar-se ve muy cansado

-S-Sí, el entrenamiento de hoy me agotó...discúlpame por no aguantar tanto como siempre-se disculpó Ren mirando a su novio quien le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para besar su frente

-Olvídelo, no importa-tomó a Ren en brazos para acostarlo en su cama-es realmente dificil encontrar un grano de arroz en el desierto

-Así parece-se acomodó Ren-el papá de Yoh está loco, ese entrenamiento no nos servirá de nada

-Usted cree? A mi me gustó mucho-sonrió para Ren

-Porque escribí tu nombre allí, verdad?-se enfadó un poco-casi olvido regañarte por eso

-Regañarme?-se sorprendió Bason-por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Me pediste que escribiera tu nombre en ese grano frente a todos, fue muy peligroso...acaso querías que todos se dieran cuenta de lo nuestro?-le gritó provocando que un incómodo silencio se apoderara de la habitación

-Discúlpeme...no pude evitarlo, tenía tantas ganas de que me expresara tu afecto de una manera que no fuese física que yo...no sé, no sé que me pasó, de verdad lo siento-se puso de pie sin mirar a Ren-mejor iré a buscar la leche para que recupere sus energías

-No!-Ren alcanzó a tomar la mano de su espíritu antes de que este se fuera-no...no te pongas triste, lo lamento...

-No se disculpe, sé que cometí un error y no volverá a ocurrir-sonreía pero en sus ojos se notaba la profunda tristeza que sentía en su corazón

-Bason...no, no quise decirlo así...pero es que me dió mucho miedo-bajó la cabeza para que su novio no pudiese ver sus ojos llorosos, Bason lo acercó para que se apoyara en su pecho

-Miedo de qué? De qué nos descubran y nos separen? Eso no pasará-acarciaba el cabello de Ren con ternura y delicadeza, sabía que eso podía calmar el llanto de Ren

-Claro que puede pasar...!-comenzó a sollozar de manera tan triste que podía romperle el corazón a cualquiera y más aun a Bason quien lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo

-No, yo jamás me alejaré de usted, se lo juro-abrazó con más fuerza a Ren y sin poder aguantarse comenzó a llorar también

-Koibito...-respondió a aquel fuerte abrazo, y así se quedaron, sentados en la cama sin soltarse por varios minutos, llorando como en varias ocaciones lo habían hecho, sufriendo por las miradas de la gente, sintiéndose rechazados por la sociedad que no les permitía amarse como querían

-Será mejor que se duerma, ya es de noche-lo acostó y arropó-que duerma bien

-Quiero dormir contigo...-sus ojos nuevamente dejaron escapar delgados hilos de lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro

-Pero señorito...no se puede-se preocupó ante ese comentario, Ren parecía estar demasiado sensible esa noche

-Pero déjame algo tuyo, lo que sea...no quiero dormir solo-se quejó con un tono muy infantil que terminó por convencer a Bason quien se quitó su pañuelo rojo y se lo entregó

-Tome-extendió su mano y Ren lo recibió con las mejillas muy rojas

-Gracias-sonrió y se acomodó en la cama para dormir-buenas noches

-Buenas noches, que descanse-Bason observó a Ren mientras comenzaba a dormir, miraba por la ventana para asegurarse de que no había ningun peligro y para contemplar las estrellas, al vivir tanto tiempo con Ren ya se había acostumbrado a pasar noches enteras mirándolas.

Al día siguiente Ren no quiso continuar buscando el famoso grano de arroz y decidió enfrentar al padre de Yoh, claramente fue derrotado por las habilidades del mayor quien lo dejó gravemente herido, como siempre, Ren no quería que curaran sus heridas y pretendía volver a pelear con él

-Señorito, quédese quieto...está muy herido-le decía Bason, tomándolo de los hombros pero él no se dejaba

-Silencio! Estoy bien-pero al ponerse de pie cayó al suelo y su grito de dolor se escuchó por todo el desierto en el que entrenaban

-Tenga cuidado por favor...-lo tomó entre sus brazos al ver que ya casi no podía moverse y lo llevó a la casa donde se estaban quedando desde que comenzó el torneo de shamanes, en el camino Ren se quedó dormido por lo que Bason logró curarlo sin que se diera cuenta, horas más tarde Ren despertó

-Mm...qué pasó?-se preguntó Ren al despertar y ver su cuerpo vendado

-Ya curé todas sus heridas, no se preocupe por nada-le dijo Bason mientras guardaba las vendas que había utilizado para sanar a Ren

-Te dije que no necesitaba esto-se quejó, molesto pero a la vez con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento

-Pero ya está mejor y eso me alegra mucho-sonrió y dejando todas las medicinas en su lugar, se sentó en la cama para mirarlo de cerca, Ren estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas bajo las mantas, se veía su pecho cubierto por vendas, sus brazos y su cara con parches blancos, era triste verlo así pero a la vez excitante

-Bueno, ya todo pasó...aunque algún día derrotaré a ese sujeto-dijo con mucha rabia-por cierto, Bason...toma-se levantó de la cama para devolverle a su espiritu el pañuelo rojo que le había prestado la noche anterior-Gracias

-Por nada-dejó que Ren le amarrara su pañuelo nuevamente, quedando cara a cara

-Aunque te diga que no te preocupes por mi de todos modos lo harás verdad?-lo miró a los ojos-tu forma de ser me sorprende

-Si? Que curioso...a mi también me sorprende su modo de ser-y sin poder aguantar más tomó a Ren de la cintura, lo sentó en sus piernas y lo besó apasionadamente, Ren respondió abrazando a su amado y entregándole cada rincón de su boca para que lo recorriera como tantas veces lo habían hecho durante sus años de relación

-Bason, anoche quedaron cosas pendientes-se detuvo para decirle eso pero de inmediato continuó con ese beso delicioso que los tenía a los dos excitados

-No me digas eso ahora, está herido-se dejaba besar por Ren pero siempre con cuidado para no hacerle daño

-Ya estoy curado, no me duele nada y además...-tomó la mano de Bason para ponerla en su trasero-mi cadera está perfectamente bien

-Veo que realmente quieres hacerlo-acarició esa zona del cuerpo de Ren que llama tanto la atención y de a poco le fue bajando los pantalones

-Sé que estás preocupado por mi salud así que no te exigiré mucho pero al menos hagamoslo un ratito-Ren hizo un movimiento rápido para quedar libre de la poca ropa que traía e introdujo su mano en la ropa de Bason para tocar su miembro

-¡Ay...!-los gemidos del espíritu fueron interrumpidos por un beso de Ren

-Silencio...lo más seguro es que Yoh venga a verme para saber si estoy bien y no quiero que nos encuentre en estas circunstancias-volvió a sellar la boca de su novio con la suya para que ninguno de los dos hiciera ruidos demasiado fuertes. Se quedaron en la misma posición para que Ren no hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios pero aun así estaban cómodos y podían besarse, lamerse y tocarse con comodidad a pesar de que las vendas y parches estorbaban un poco y Bason no podía acariciar a su uke con tanta libertad, tampoco podía quejarse ya que la salud de su amo es lo más importante, aun así rato después los parches y vendas comenzaron a caer por el sudor que recorría rapidamente la piel de Ren

-Señorito...sus vendajes-le advirtió Bason, separándose un par de centímetros de la boca de Ren pero este se negaba a parar y volvió a besarlo salvajemente y con brusquedad

-Ya te dije que no me duele nada, no quiero detenerme...-suplicó, acercándose lo más que podía para rozar su pecho con el de su seme

-Ahora no pero luego podría comenzar a sentir dolor cuando lo penetre-le dijo aun más preocupado aunque él más que nadie se moría de ganas de hacer el amor con Ren en ese momento

-Y qué? Nunca has escuchado la frase "en el dolor está el placer"?-Ren lo miró desafiante por lo que Bason se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba-el dolor físico durante el acto sexual es placentero, al menos para mi

-Está seguro...?-consultó Bason con las manos puestas en los vendajes para arrancarlos en cuanto un "sí" escapara de la boca de Ren

-Sí...-y pronunciando esta palabra hizo que su espíritu dejara de lado sus preocupaciones para concentrarse en hacerle el amor a Ren como nunca antes se lo había hecho, tiró de las vendas tan fuerte que el menor no pudo ocultar su grito de dolor, pero ahora eso no era motivo de preocupación para Bason, al contrario, lo animaba a tratarlo con más rudeza ya que en el fondo de su ser tenía claro que el dolor de su amo en cierto modo le excitaba, ver sus heridas, todas marcas que le recordaban peleas en las que estuvieron juntos batallando como un equipo, como una pareja...la sangre de Ren, sus gritos y en ocaciones sus lágrimas, todo era motivo de excitación cuando venía de su idolatrado Ren...y su piel blanca ahora cubierta por una serie de moretones y raspones que sin saber porque aumentaban sus ganas de tener sexo, entonces se preguntó si podía curar esas tristes pero a la vez provocativas marcas mientras hacían el amor

-Si te duele mucho te aguantas, tú quisiste esto-Bason de inmediato tomó a Ren de las muñecas y comenzó a lamer sus heridas lentamente

-Aa...y!...ah!-gemía Ren, de dolor y placer-me arde...-se quejó pero no hizo nada por detener a su espíritu, sin saber porque ese ardor que sentía causaba que su entrepierna se calentara más y más. Bason siguió pasando su húmeda y suave lengua por las cicatrices de Ren quien en vez de llorar le rogaba para que continuara haciéndolo

-Ya lamí todas tus heridas...ahora haré algo que te va a doler mucho-sacó su miembro y Ren mostró una sonrisa satisfecha en cuanto lo vió

-Espero que me duela mucho, sabes?-separó sus piernas lo más que pudo y de inmediato Bason se introdujo en el cuerpo de Ren

-Mm! Ay!!-un par de pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos dorados del uke quien sentía como su seme casi lo destruía por dentro con violencia, con deseo

-Muy pronto vas a sangrar...-advirtió Bason sin mostrar ninguna señal de que fuese a detenerse aunque el mundo se viniera abajo

-Eso quiero...haslo más fuerte-le dijo Ren a pesar de que ya estaba sintiendo bastante dolor, Bason lo penetraba con fuerza y ya ninguno de los dos podía contenerse, tenían que gritar

-Ah!..ay!!-se quejó Bason cerrando con fuerza sus ojos

-Te duele?-se preocupó Ren al ver la expresión de dolor de su pareja

-Sí...un poco pero no te preocupes-continuó haciéndole el amor pero el más pequeño no podía concentrarse-Señorito, de verdad estoy bien

-Pero es que...-tomó la cara de Bason con ambas manos, sus miradas se encontraron logrando que la violencia se convirtiera en ternura de un segundo a otro

-Lo ves?-sonrió para Ren-es dificil no preocuparse por la persona que uno ama

-Lo entiendo...-abrazó a su seme para seguir-si tú estás aprendiendo a controlar tu preocupación para que podamos tener sexo un poco más salvaje entonces yo también lo intentaré

-Bien...-Bason tomó a Ren y lo acostó en la cama para penetrarlo de la misma forma en que lo hacen los perros

-Aay..!!-gritó Ren mientras tiraba de las sábanas con sus manos, le dolía cada vez más sentir las embestidas de su espíritu, al mirar hacia abajo veía claramente la sangre que corría lentamente por sus piernas, ya estaba acostumbrado a que eso ocurriera durante el sexo pero en esta ocación era un poco más de lo normal, el dolor se hacía insoportable así que comenzó a llorar pero al mismo tiempo gritaba que quería más hasta que por fin llegó el tan esperado orgasmo que los hizo caer uno al lado del otro en la cama

-La sábana...tiene mucha sangre-alcanzó a decir Bason, con la respiración muy agitada

-Todos saben que tuve una pelea con el papá de Yoh, podemos decir que esa sangre salió de mis heridas mientras me curabas-lo miró Ren con una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice

-Y ahora tengo que curarte de nuevo-ambos rieron bajito y antes de levantarse para vestirse y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado se besaron tiernamente en los labios.

Por la tarde Ren volvió al desierto donde se encontró con Yoh, a ambos se les hizo muy fácil encontrar el grano de arroz aunque no sacaron los suyos, eso sólo les dejó claro que aun les falta mucho por aprender y practicar, además aun les queda mucho tiempo para perfeccionarse...y si todos los entrenamientos iban a terminar de una manera tan placentera para Ren como había ocurrido ese día, era necesario continuar entrenando durante toda la vida.

Fin

Creo ke kedó un poco distinto o.o es decir, no hay un tema central muy definido como en mis otros fics pero eso es lo ke lo hace especial y diferente n.n Karin cuento con tu review!! nwn


End file.
